


A Simple Question

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [28]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois' p.o.v of that special moment.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Simple Question

I was practically running down the street, which wasn’t an easy thing to do in three-inch heels. I was late for my date. He’d said eight and I’d got caught up on a phone call and then had to finish an article. My boss had been on my tail pushing my deadline. Tess Mercer can be a bit of a hardass at times. We’ve had our clashes now and again. It didn’t help that it felt like she knew more about my boyfriend than me. Well, his alter ego, anyway. Until I realised that by the term ‘work wife’ it really was just that. A working relationship. I had his heart. 

He was waiting on the street for me. I made my excuses but he didn’t seem all that annoyed. Or surprised. Then again, he knows full well that I’m passionate about what I do.

“Well I bet even you couldn’t run faster in these heels,” I quipped, which drew a broad grin from him. I don’t think my boots would have stood up to super-speed anyway. 

“I wouldn’t look nearly as good.” He was getting so good at those subtle compliments. “What do you say we take your shoes and my sport coat and go get a nice dinner?”

I looked him over. He was just wearing a casual jacket, not a sport coat. I grinned at him and pointed that out. He looked down at himself and disappeared. He was back in the blink of an eye. God, I love it when he does that. I turned around and he was wearing a navy blue sport coat. It fit so well over his well-toned, muscular arms and I was so tempted to run my hands up and down. I decided to avoid the temptation and opted for a quip instead.

“Show off!”

Clark suggested a new restaurant as we started walking. It had been hugely popular ever since our Daily Planet restaurant critic had eaten there and raved about the food, the service, the whole shebang. 

“You mean the place that requires reservations six months in advance?” I asked. “That’s a nice thought, Romeo, but we will never get a table.”

We stopped walking and he turned to look at me. 

“We’ll never know unless we ask, and I hope the answer is yes.” Looking back, I probably should have caught the subtle undertone, but I didn’t. I was too caught up in everything else that had been going on. 

I looked past his shoulder to the sign which stated there was a mandatory curfew from midnight. The Vigilante Registration Act had already seen Oliver, aka Green Arrow, forced into hiding because of General Slade going off-script, as it were. Heroes like the Blur were being painted as criminals. 

“You know what?” I said. “Even if we’re lucky enough to snag a cancellation, with the VRA’s latest ‘no fun’ policy, we’ll have to leave before dessert.”

He looked a little frustrated. I wasn’t sure whether it was because I’d put a crimp in his plans or if he was still upset over the whole VRA thing. I think it might have been both. 

Sometimes I can be so dumb. Or self-absorbed. I don’t know. 

Clark clearly wasn’t about to let the curfew deter him. Even going so far as to promise to run to Spain. Spain! 

I was still on my own personal crusade, pulling out one of the flyers I’d printed up in support of the heroes, sticking it over the sign before returning to his side. 

“Why don’t we just go home, skip right to the delicious doughnuts, and we can pretend for one night that the world hasn’t gone totally crazy.”

He sighed. “The government has taken a tougher stance ever since they upgraded our status from vigilante to terrorist.”

Again, thanks to Slade. That ass … I did my best to counter what I saw as his depression over the whole situation. He’d been losing hope and I had no idea how to fix that.

“The VRA’s not just raining on the heroes’ parade anymore. We are gonna need an ark to survive this hate-filled flood.” We turned to walk again as I continued, telling him that I would much rather snuggle up at home with him than be sitting somewhere under the spotlight. 

Clark seemed resigned but nodded. 

“Yeah, we should probably, uh, just go home.” He suddenly stopped. “Wait a second. I think I hear a situation that needs … saving. I’ll be right back.” And just like that he was gone.

I frowned. He was known for his quick exits. Before I figured out the truth about him, I would always find myself in situations where we’d be discussing something and I’d turn around and he would be gone. I used to get so frustrated with that. 

I heard the sound of a phone ringing. I turned around, realising it was a phone booth. When I’d been talking to the Blur, well, before I knew who he really was, most of our conversations had been via a phone booth. It was our thing. I knew instantly it was him. I ran over to the booth and picked up the phone.

“Did you save the day?” I asked.

“I don’t know yet,” his voice said. “Look up.”

Puzzled, I did as he asked. It was snowing. Sort of. Instead of snowflakes, it was rose petals. I hung up the phone and stepped outside. More rose petals rained down on me. Clark’s a romantic guy and this was one of the most romantic things he’d ever done. Being an army brat, I never thought I’d be the kind of woman who’d fall for anything sappy, but Clark somehow won me over.

I grabbed one of the petals and sniffed the delicate fragrance. Some sense of awareness had me looking around and he was there, standing on the sidewalk, watching me. 

He came toward me.

“You don’t make it easy to ask a simple question,” he said. “But that’s what makes you … you.”

It’s one of those moments that you read about but never really think it’ll ever happen to you. It was almost as if the air around us was charged with electricity. I almost couldn’t breathe as he went on. 

“The woman I want to spend my life with.” I could only stare in shock as he got down on one knee.

My heart was pounding so hard he wouldn’t have needed super-hearing to know it. My eyes widened as I saw he held a box in his hands. It could only be a ring box. 

“The woman that I love.” He opened the box. Nestled inside was a ring. A simple band with a square-cut diamond. It was beautiful. “Lois Lane … will you marry me?”

His expression was so full of hope, almost as if he didn’t quite believe that I would say yes but hoping that I would. My hesitation was brief. It was less out of doubt and more out of surprise. Thinking over the evening so far, I could have smacked myself for not reading the hints he’d been giving out. 

It was such a simple proposal, but oh so beautiful. And I loved him. With everything I had. Clark Kent. Smallville. The Blur. I loved all of him. Completely. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Holiday proposal. Canon
> 
> I thought it would be nice to write it from the first person perspective.


End file.
